legendsofterrisfandomcom-20200215-history
Creation of the Mighty Blades of Zir
Creation of the Mighty Blades of Zir! By : Lord Zir Submitted by : War General Chay, Blade of Zir! Deori waved his arms and disappeared. The three gods all followed suit and arrived at the places that they would call home. Zir appeared in a large chamber deep beneath the surface of the Land of Terris. This chamber contained a bellows, a forge, racks that awaited the weapons that would soon be crafted and stored on them, and a huge anvil that stood next to the forge. Zir looked upon the room and began to feel the presence of minds that called forth to him. They all sought to bring glory and honor to his name, through deed and thought. Zir began to accept their worship and made them followers. Many were the creatures that Vagma had created, that fell beneath the blades of His faithful. He smiled as he beheld their glory and his own. Soon several of his faithful began to stand out, as leaders, companions, adventurers, and weaponsmiths. Great were the deeds that these few accomplished. Many of the faithful looked to them as leaders and friends. Soon Zir looked at a bare patch of wall and had an idea. As this idea formed, a small rack appeared in this blank space. It looked as if it would hold nine weapons within its grasp. The rack began to shine and pulse. And Land spoke to Zir. “Lord Zir, this rack shall hold weapons of special value. There is a metal that can be forged here and here alone, that does not entirely come from my rocks. The mortals that sprang from me and the power of Deori have the ability to obtain this metal from the very souls that they possess. This Soul Metal can be forged only by the one who summoned it. Use this knowledge wisely Lord Zir, for the weapons that are created from this Soul Metal are bound to the forger as part of their lives. If the weapon is destroyed, so is the forger and bearer. If the forger is destroyed, a part of the weapon is lost forever if not destroyed.” A beam of light sprang from the rack and shone upon Lord Zir. The knowledge of the Soul Metal and how to forge them leapt into his mind. It took Zir many days to consider this knowledge and put it into order. He also looked upon his followers and decided upon nine of his faithful that he would bring forth the Soul Metal from and teach them to forge a weapon of their own choice and name. A name came to mind for these who shall be the leaders of his Temple upon the surface of Terris. They shall be known as the Blades of Zir! With this knowledge and his plans beginning to take shape, with a thought, Zir, lowered the flames in the Forges and stepped into the land of the Immortals to watch and contemplate till the time was right to bring the Blades into being. Category:Stories Category:History